


My Thoughts on You

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, First Meeting, Fluff, Implied Top Steve, Language, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slash, Slow Burn, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “So I guess that leads me to ask, are there any boys you like in your class?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, breaking the short silence.Steve blushed profusely.“Aha,” Tony clapped his hands together. “There are. Come on tell me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU because there's not enough fluffy Steve/Bucky in the world. Hope people enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Title inspired by the song My Thoughts on You by The Band Camino.

“So how was school?” Tony asked, the silence having finally gotten to him.

“Fine,” Steve shrugged in reply to his uncle. It was his first day of senior year in a new school. He’d moved to Ann Arbor to live with his uncle Tony after the car accident that claimed the lives of both his parents. It happened during summer, Steve’s life was torn apart at the seams. Tony came to live with him for the first few weeks in New York after it had happened but eventually the pair packed up Steve’s belongings and moved. Tony was an engineering physics professor at the University of Michigan and lived alone in a large modern four-bedroom house. Well alone until Steve moved in. 

It’d been a difficult transition, but Steve seemed to have settled into his new life. If anything he was glad to at least have his uncle in his corner. 

“Well do you have everything you need? Supplies, books, what not?” Tony prompted.

Steve just nodded. He didn’t speak a lot to his uncle, they’d never really been close, but it was getting better with each day. Tony understood, it’d only been six weeks, he knew the boy just needed time. School would undoubtedly force him to socialize more.

“Well I,” Tony glanced at his watch as he got up from the table, “Have classes to prep for,” he groaned. “You just relax, I’m sure you don’t have much homework. Watch some TV, but don’t stay up too late.” With that he drifted down the hallway to his home office.

Alone now, Steve cleared the table and packed the dishwasher before heading up to his room. He stared at the ceiling as music blared beside him. The day had gone by in such a blur. He’d gotten his ID, timetable, had a basic tour and attended his classes. He barely spoke to anyone, save answering the generic questions that teachers posed to new students. None of the other kids paid him much attention, he figured that was pretty standard treatment of a newbie.

Day two went a much better. The hallways were slightly less confusing. Steve even made it to biology on time. That’s where he met Sam. Steve remembered seeing the other boy in class yesterday but being new he’d been made to sit at the front near the teacher’s desk alone. Today however he sat in the third row where Sam came to sit next to him. The pair hit it off instantly after Sam asked Steve how he was settling in and Steve asked for some pointers on navigating the halls. 

Eventually Steve asked if the other boy knew a good gym nearby. Sam recommended the Avengers gym, it was owned by a foreign guy named Thor but was close to the school and went at a good rate. Their motto was all about avenging your health and realizing a better you. A few other students from the school were also members so Steve wouldn’t feel so out of place. The school gym as it turned out was only for the school’s athletes. Steve worked out regularly back in New York but hadn’t done any exercise since before his parents’ accident. He wanted to get back into it.

By the end of class Sam invited Steve to join him for lunch. That’s where Steve met Clint who was sitting at a table and it looked like he was shivering. 

“Dude seriously? Summer’s barely finished.” Sam noted as he and Steve approached the table.

“What?” Clint looked up. “I’m cold.”

Sam shook his head but sat down opposite the man, Steve followed suit. “Anyways Clint, this is Steve. Steve this is Clint.” Sam introduced them, and the pair shook hands.

“Wow your hand is warm,” Clint nearly moaned.

“Yeah that’s not creepy,” Sam snorted. “Clint moved up here last year from Miami and hasn’t quite acclimatized yet.” That explained things. Turns out Steve had English with Clint in last period so the other blonde offered to sit next to him. 

By the end of the day Steve was feeling better. He’d made two new friends. He still missed his friends Peggy and Wanda back in New York but this helped.

At the end of the day Steve dropped by the Avengers gym. It was pretty impressive. The owner Thor personally greeted Steve and gave him a tour. After twenty minutes discussing weights and lifting, Steve joined. 

Day two was officially a success. 

By Wednesday the week was starting to get to Steve, the drudgery of having to get up early in the morning was not fun. Sure he was a fit and active guy, just at a more decent hour.

Both Tony and he did their usual morning grunts of acknowledgement. Neither of them were early birds. But Tony insisted on trying to be the responsible adult and made sure he was up to see Steve off every day. They drank coffee and had breakfast before Steve caught the bus.

Walking the hallways before the day began was uneventful. Steve heard a few girls giggle towards him in home room but ignored it. Classes were dull as usual. By lunch he headed to the same table in the cafeteria to join Sam and Clint. First to arrive, Steve plopped himself down on a chair and took out his salad. No dodgy cafeteria food for him. 

Steve was completely in his own world and therefore didn't note the arrival of someone else.

“Who are you?” Steve looked up in the direction of the person who had just asked him the question.

“Uh,” Steve frowned. The other guy was staring at him like he shouldn’t be sitting there. “I,” he started but thankfully Sam showed up.

“Bucky,” Sam greeted the other boy. “Welcome back man, Clint said you flew in yesterday. How was Canada?”

“Alright,” Bucky shrugged. “Who’s this?” He gestured to Steve. Bucky had been in Canada visiting relatives the past couple weeks and was delayed getting back to start the school year. 

“Oh right,” Sam sat down next to Bucky. “This is Steve, he’s new. Steve this is Bucky.”

“Hi,” Bucky smiled in his direction.

Steve nearly lost it. The other boy was hot. Piercing blue eyes with a subtle hint of grey and long dark hair tied into a bun. He was toned too, not as muscular as Steve but pretty damn close and more athletic. It was at that point Steve realized he’d be staring too long without saying anything. “Hey,” he smiled before turning back to his food. Steve had known he was gay for a few years now but he was also shy and kept to himself. He hadn’t told anyone else, he usually just kept his crushes under wraps. But something gnawed away at him instead, telling him it wouldn’t be so easy this time. Luckily Clint’s arrival distracted everyone. 

Trying his best, Steve managed not to stare at the brunet too much. He made sure to pick up on key pieces of information like how Bucky, his parents, and sister went to Vancouver at the end of summer, and how Bucky played football; wide receiver not quarterback and therefore not a walking high school cliché. He half-heatedly listened in on the conversation until something made him snap to attention. Bucky had mentioned seeing someone called Natasha, he was so excited to see her again after his trip. A girlfriend perhaps? Steve’s stomach knotted at the thought. 

The bell brought relief, as Steve got up and hurried away. He had history now. History always interested him even if it was rather dry at some parts. At least the class would give him some distraction from one good looking boy named Bucky. Then he could finish up his day with art. Steve loved art, all forms of it; sketching, painting, sculpting, whatever. He was good at it too. It relaxed him.

Steve took a seat in the second row by the window, he liked it because there was no one sitting next to him. Neither Sam nor Clint where in this class and he didn’t know anyone else yet. Steve busied himself by opening his books and preparing for the lesson. He didn’t notice the late comer until his teacher Miss Hill spoke up.

“Mister Barnes, how nice of you to join us,” Miss Hill addressed the boy.

“Sorry Miss Hill,” Bucky apologized before heading towards the back-row. 

“Not the back-row James,” Miss Hill added.

Bucky stopped and looked around the room, a smile worked its way across his lips when his eyes landed on Steve. Without hesitation he took a seat next to the new guy.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky whispered. 

Steve swooned a little at the fact that Bucky had remembered his name. “Hi,” Steve managed to keep his voice from going high pitched. “Bucky right?” Of course Steve remembered the other boy's name but he didn't want to come off as creepy. 

“Yeah,” the other guy nodded in reply. “Or James if you’re one of the teachers. That’s my real name, I hate it, so common. Much prefer Bucky.”

Sitting next to Bucky was distracting. They were much closer than they were at lunch. By the end of class Steve thought he might be free. Miss Hill quickly shut that thought down. “And just a reminder everyone,” she stopped the students from leaving. “Remember where you were sitting today cause that will be your seat for the remainder of the year.”

Torture, Steve kept himself from groaning. 

“Guess we’re history buddies then,” Bucky smirked.

Steve nodded before leaving. He didn’t make it far before he noticed the other guy walking beside him. 

“You need any help finding your next class?” Bucky asked.

“Ah no thanks,” Steve smiled weakly. “I know where I’m going. Art building’s just across the quad.”

“Oh you have art now?” Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. “Same as Natasha. You should sit next to her if you don’t know anyone else yet, she’ll look after you. Or eat you alive. Kind of a fifty-fifty,” he laughed before taking off. 

There was that name again. Steve’s heart slumped. She must be Bucky’s girlfriend. Even if she wasn’t that didn’t mean Bucky was gay or bi or in anyway into Steve. They’d barely met. ‘Geez Rogers get it together,’ he mentally told himself.

He arrived at art class early. There were only a couple of students in the room already and no teacher in sight. All he had to do was avoid anyone named Natasha, shouldn’t be so hard right?

Taking a seat, Steve retrieved his sketchbook. They started the year off with sketching. Which Steve was completely fine with because that’s what he was best at, though he couldn’t wait until later in the year when he could practice ceramics. Moments later he was joined by a fiery redhead. 

“You’re the new guy right?” She asked.

Steve nodded. “Yes.”

“I saw you yesterday drawing a skyline whilst everyone else was working on a bowl of fruit,” she cocked a brow. “New York?”

“Yeah, I used to live there, moved a few weeks ago,” Steve explained. 

She took a seat next to him. “You’re quite talented, the rest of these losers can barely draw a banana.”

A warmth flooded Steve. This girl was nice to him. Whilst he liked Sam and Clint, and more than liked Bucky, Steve was hopeful of having another artistically inclined friend.

“I’m Steve,” he dared sticking out his hand.

“Natasha,” she took it. “Or Nat for short.”

The warmth dissipated. Natasha? She was Bucky’s girlfriend. Of course, he had to meet the girlfriend just hours after meeting and befriending the hottest boy he’d ever seen. Somewhere the fates were laughing at him. 

“Hi new guy,” a blonde girl distracted him with her greeting as she entered the class and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. She was one of the girls who Steve had caught giggling at him in home room.

“That’s Sharon,” Natasha spoke up. “I give it about a week before she works up the nerve to finally ask you out.” She must have noticed the look of terror on Steve’s face. “Stick with me, I’ll look after you.”

Great, Steve internally sighed. More problems. Thankfully class went by fast.

Steve was finished for the day and stood at his locker packing his bag. Hang with Sam in bio: check, hang with Clint in English: check, try not to embarrass yourself with Bucky in history: check, and try to somehow avoid Natasha who seems to want to befriend you in art: semi-check. Feeling drained Steve began heading towards the bus when he heard something from behind one of the building’s. It didn’t sound good, whatever it was. Really and truly he just wanted this day to be over. Steve should have been on his way to the gym now but staying true to his nature, he went to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of school, Steve followed the narrow concrete pathway around the side of the building. Turning the corner he immediately recognized Brock Rumlow from his bio class. Sam warned him the guy was nothing but trouble. Rumlow was standing there with a buddy of his who Steve didn’t recognize and a smaller guy who couldn’t be any older than a freshman. The smaller guy looked terrified. 

“Hold the little faggot still Jack,” Brock hissed. His accomplice was holding the freshman in place. 

The word made Steve’s blood boil. “Hope I’m not interrupting,” he gritted his teeth as he made his presence known.

“What are you doing here?” Brock snapped. “Fuck off.”

Steve shook his head. “No can do.” See Steve was sick a lot as a child. He was the definition of the underdog, but he fought back time and time again. When puberty hit, he qualified for a new hormone drug therapy trial which saw him basically double in size within a year. But when he was small he got teased a lot. He was the perfect target for bullies at school. Back then he tried to defend himself but lost every time due to his size. But now Steve could more than hold his own against a couple of thugs. 

“You come here to defend this little fag? Word is little Peter here has been caught staring at the janitor Wade’s ass a few too many times.” Brock smirked. Jack laughed. Steve just looked angrier. “What are you some sort of fairy yourse-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Steve’s fist came flying towards him. The force sent Brock to the ground. His friend let go of the freshman and began to size Steve up. 

“Gentleman,” Principal Fury’s voice interrupted the group. The boys all stilled. “Mister Rumlow and Mister Rollins, my office. Mister Rogers, take Mister Parker to the nurse’s office, then come see me when you’re finished.”

The two bullies left, followed closely by their principal. 

Steve pulled the boy to his feet. 

“I’m Peter Parker,” the other offered his hand. 

Steve shook it. “Steve Rogers.”

“Thanks for the save,” Peter said once they were clear from other’s. “Those guys don’t like anyone different from them.”

“It’s okay,” Steve smiled down at him. “It’s not easy being gay, but we are who we are,” Steve’s tone was telling.

Peter’s eyes went wide for a moment before he beamed back at the other man. They didn’t speak again as Steve dropped him off at the nurse’s station and continued on to Fury’s office.

Luckily by the time he got there both Rumlow and Rollins had been moved along, most likely to detention. 

“Take a seat Mister Rogers,” Fury pointed at one of the two chairs opposite his desk. 

“Principal Fury,” Steve was on autopilot. It wasn’t the first time he’d landed in a principal’s office for fighting. It happened a few times in New York. “I didn’t mean to hit Brock sir, it’s just they were picking on Peter and hurting him and I-” 

“That’s enough,” Fury’s words silenced the boy immediately. “I know what happened. Those two are trouble and like picking on smaller targets. I’m glad someone was finally able to give them a taste of their own medicine.” 

Steve smirked. He’d never heard a principal talk like this before. 

“But that still doesn’t excuse your actions,” Fury continued. “Fighting is completely unacceptable at my school under any circumstance. However, because your intentions were admirable I have decided to let you off with a warning this time.”

Relief flooded Steve. A warning, thank god. “Yes sir,” Steve replied. “Thank you sir,” he got up to leave.

“But,” Fury caused Steve to stop before he’d reached the door. “I’ve still had to report this to your guardian. I’ve spoken to your uncle who said that you are to wait in the parking lot until he picks you up. He’s on his way now.”

‘Fuck,’ thought Steve. 

Sitting on the steps outside, Steve thought about the lecture his uncle was going to give him, followed by a punishment. Though a small part of him felt like it was worth it because he’d stood up for the little guy.

“Steve?” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Bucky walking towards him.

“Bucky,” Steve was surprised. “What are you still doing here?”

“Football meeting with coach about the training schedule,” Bucky answered. “Why are you still here?”

A loud sigh escaped Steve. “I got into a fight,” Bucky must have sensed his frustration as the other boy sat down next to him.

“Geez dude really? You’re a brick wall, who’d be dumb enough to try and pick a fight with you?” Bucky huffed a laugh.

“Well technically I picked a fight with them,” Steve explained. Bucky looked slightly taken aback. “See these guys were picking on another student; Peter.”

“Parker?” Bucky knew of the kid, or more so he’d heard the rumors. “Let me guess it was Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins?”

“Right, and I stepped in to defend Peter. You should have heard what they were saying. They called him a faggot and me a fairy for trying to stick up for him.”

“Those assholes,” Bucky spat. 

Steve smirked. “So anyway, I knocked Rumlow down flat but then Fury interrupted. I’m glad I managed to get there in time before anything really bad happened.”

“Wow Steve you’re a regular American hero,” Bucky joked. “That’s awesome though. So how much trouble did you get in?”

“Fury let me off with a warning,” Steve shrugged.

“Again, wow Steve,” Bucky repeated himself. “Fury is one hell of a bad ass so you must really be lucky that he let you off with a warning cause I don’t think I’ve ever heard of him doing that.”

“I’d do it again,” Steve’s voice was shaky now. “Peter can’t help who he is,” he took a deep breath. “I can’t help who I am,” Steve was looking across at the other man now. 

“You’re,” Bucky was in shock but trying desperately not to look like it. “Gay?” he managed to force the word out.

Steve just nodded.

“Well,” Bucky was standing now. “Anyone who stands up for others is an okay guy by me, regardless of who they like.”

A smile formed on Steve’s lips as he too stood. 

“Do you want a ride home?” Bucky jingled his keys.

“Can’t, my uncle is on his way to get me. Fury called him,” Steve explained. He still had that dread to look forward to.

“Ouch,” Bucky picked up his bag off the ground. “Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” he turned but then stopped in his tracks. “Wait give me your phone.”

A little hesitant, Steve complied not even asking why.

“There,” Bucky handed it back moments later. “Text me later tonight so I know you haven’t been shipped off to a boarding school for trouble teens.”

The pair laughed before the brunet took off.

Steve looked down at the new contact in his phone. In just under an hour he had come out to two people. One of them a stranger, the other a new friend he’d only met today. There were no repercussions from it. In fact he felt good. That feeling however didn’t last long as a familiar vehicle pulled into the parking lot.

“Steven Grant Rogers get your ass into this car now!” his uncle called out.

Steve double timed it to the vehicle. 

The ride back was silent. Steve was unsure if this was a good sign or not. He dared to glance sideways at his uncle a couple of times during the drive but the other man was focused completely on the road. Maybe his uncle wasn’t sure how to deal with the situation, maybe he’d just ignore it or let Steve off with a warning like Fury did. 

The pair made it inside the house and Steve though he was off the hook.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony’s voice stopped the blonde as he was only on the second step of the stairs up to his room. 

Steve turned around to face the other man.

“Sit,” Tony directed and Steve sat on the stairs. “I know you’ve been through hell these past couple of months but that’s no excuse Steve.”

“They were harassing him,” Steve began to defend himself but his uncle held up a hand to silence him.

“Your principal already explained everything to me over the phone, said you were defending another boy,” Tony continued. “But that doesn’t make it okay Steve, when life gets tough you don’t resort to fighting.”

“So I should have just let them beat Peter up?” Steve spat.

“Well did you try talking with them? Telling them to get lost? Reason with them in any way?” The blank look on Steve’s face was all the answer Tony needed. “Or did you just jump straight to using your fists to solve your problems?”

“They called me a…” Steve struggled but couldn’t bring himself to say fairy, not to his uncle. Sure Bucky and Peter were supportive of his confession but he was probably too emotional right now to tell his guardian. “Forget it, doesn’t matter. You weren’t there.” Without any other words, Steve turned and started back up the stairs.

“You’re grounded for a week,” Tony yelled out after him. 

In a little over an hour dinner was ready. Tony summoned the broody teen from his room to eat.

It was quiet at first as they ate. Tony constantly looked up across the table at his nephew until he finally broke the silence. “You seem antsy,” he had picked up on Steve’s mood during dinner. “What’s the matter? Is it the fight? Did you hurt yourself?”

Steve shook his head. He could do this. He’d spent the last hour calming himself down and running through various scenarios in his head. It was now or never. 

“Then what Steve? Come on you have to meet me halfway here,” Tony was really trying. Being grounded wasn’t too severe a punishment, especially for fighting he’d thought. 

“That fight, I only hit Brock because-” Steve tried but was still struggling to find the words.

“Come on bud, you know whatever it is I don’t care. Who knows I might even be able to help?” Tony pushed the matter. It’d been a rough couple of months for his nephew, the last thing he wanted was to see the boy go deeper into his shell.

“What if,” Steve paused, taking a deep breath. “What if I was different?”

Tony put down his knife and fork now. “Different?” he repeated. “Come on Steve you seem pretty normal to me.”

“Brock and his friends they were beating up that freshman because he’s different,” Steve began. “Because he’s gay,” be finally elaborated. “And I wasn’t going to put up with it because…” Steve rubbed his nape nervously. “I’m gay.” 

“Wow,” Tony looked taken aback. Clearly, he was not expecting this. “I guess that means I don’t have to ask you if it’s girl trouble.”

“That’s it?” Steve deadpanned. He was expecting more of a reaction than that. Maybe for his uncle to yell and throw something or send him to his room. Was he going to kick Steve out? Would he be homeless?

“Well yeah,” Tony shrugged. “Unless you want me to throw you a parade. Do you want me to throw you a parade Steve?”

“You’re not disappointed in me?” Disgusted was the word Steve really wanted to use.

“What?!” Tony looked pained. “Well I’m disappointed that you got into a fight, but the fact you were defending a smaller kid is commendable.” 

That wasn’t what Steve had been referring to and for a moment he thought his uncle might be ignoring the matter.

“But if you’re asking me whether I am disappointed in the fact that you’re gay, then no. A hundred percent no,” Tony was sincere as he spoke.

Relief flooded Steve. He didn’t have any words. 

“So I guess that leads me to ask, are there any boys you like in your class?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, breaking the short silence.

Steve blushed profusely. 

“Aha,” Tony clapped his hands together. “There are. Come on tell me.”

“There’s someone,” Steve took a deep breath. He never imagined talking to his uncle about boys. “His name’s James,” he then remembered the way the brunet asked him not to call him that. “I mean Bucky.”

Tony frowned. “Which one is it? James or Bucky? Or do you already have two guys dangling on the hook you sly dog you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s Bucky. His real name is James, but he doesn’t like to be called that.”

“Huh,” Tony furrowed his brow. “How do you get Bucky from James?”

Steve laughed instead of responding.

“Now this leads to my next question, are you and he?” Tony prompted, stopping himself before making an inappropriate hand gesture.

“No,” Steve went even redder than before. “We only just met.”

“But you want to be?” 

Steve didn’t know how to reply but that in itself was answer enough.

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “Good for you kiddo. One last question, do you know about sex?”

“Geez uncle Tony,” Steve spluttered. “Yes I know about sex,” he was so done with dinner. “Safe sex,” He added just to be sure. 

“Oh thank god,” Tony held a hand over his chest. “I was worried you were going to ask me about gay sex and let’s be honest I had nothing.”

The pair erupted into a fit of laughter at that point. 

“All jokes aside,” Tony was on his feet now. “Thanks for telling me Steve,” he smiled before pulling his nephew onto his feet and into a hug. This took all the tension out of Steve. His uncle had always hugged the same way Steve’s mother (Tony’s sister) had.

- _It’s Steve. My uncle gave me a lecture and grounded me for a week. Not being shipped off interstate._ \- Steve fired off the text to Bucky once he was up in his room.

A reply came back seconds later. - _Im glad, a week is not so bad_ -

Steve read the message and was about to put his phone down when he suddenly dared to text back. - _I also came out to him at dinner. He was really supportive_ -

This time the reply took a few minutes. - _U told me before ur uncle? Steve I’m honored. But really it’s no big deal. U r a good guy_ -

- _Thanks Buck_ \- Steve was quickly realizing that his new friends were all kinds of awesome. 

- _Buck???_ \- Bucky replied almost instantly. Steve blushed after reading it. He didn’t know where the alternate nickname came from. He liked Buck more than Bucky but maybe that was supposed to be something he kept in his head. 

- _I like it_ \- Bucky replied again. Steve didn’t send any more texts after that. He was too embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by as one massive headache for Steve. Luckily Sam, Clint and Bucky were all on his side after the Rumlow incident. Unfortunately, quite a few rumors were spread about what happened. Steve’s least favorite was the one Clint heard whereby Brock said he caught Peter on his knees in front of Steve after school and that Steve snapped at being found out. 

He mostly shook it off. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, he just didn’t broadcast it to the world and he most certainly wouldn’t take advantage of a freshman. Still the silver lining was that most the girls who used to leer and giggle at him each morning had stopped. 

The weekend after the first week of school dragged. Steve was grounded, meaning he couldn’t go anywhere, not even the gym. He spent most the time in his room doing a little bit of homework, reading, and binge watching Netflix. Bucky had shared Steve’s number though so texts from Bucky, Sam and Clint gave him some comfort. 

The following week the gossip had died down dramatically. Some kid named Scott apparently got sick at a party on Saturday and threw up in some poor girl’s lap. That story took over and Steve’s fight with Brock was already ancient history.

In bio Sam informed Steve that he wouldn’t be at lunch due to a debate club meeting.

But that was okay Steve reminded himself, he had Clint to act as a buffer to minimize any awkwardness from Steve to Bucky. 

Unfortunately as Steve approached their usual lunch table, Bucky was sitting alone. Maybe Clint was just running late?

“Hey Steve,” Bucky greeted him. “Looks like it’s just you and me today.”

“What?” Steve looked confused. 

“Sam’s got debate and Clint is off trying his luck with Laura,” Bucky explained. “So have you saved any damsels from burning buildings or run away baby carriages lately?” He teased obviously referencing Steve’s fight from last week.

“Stopped an alien invasion,” Steve replied dryly. Great he thought to himself, leave the gay kid alone with his crush. Damn the rest of his friends for having plans. 

Bucky snorted his drink. “Anyways, Nat says you’re really talented in art class.”

Steve just shrugged. He never was great at taking a compliment, especially when it came from the girlfriend of the boy he was crushing on. 

“But,” Bucky continued. “She also says you’ve been a bit distant in class, ignoring her.”

Great, Steve began mentally preparing himself for an awkward conversation.

“I get it,” Bucky allayed Steve’s fears. “You’re new and the year’s barely begun, it’s not easy and Natasha can be quite intimidating. Not everyone is as cool as me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure Buck.” It was the first time he’d said the nickname out loud. But the warm smile across the brunet’s face showed he liked it. 

“So how goes the grounding?” Bucky changed topics when the pair remained silent too long.

“Boring,” Steve groaned. “I can’t go to the gym, hell I can’t even go for a run.”

“Damn that sucks. But hey speaking of exercise, Steve man you’re a tank, you ever considered playing football?” Bucky asked. “You could even get some pointers from a pro,” he pointed at himself, puffing out his chest.

“I’m not big into playing sports,” Steve shook his head. It wasn’t the first time he’d been asked about playing, usually it was football but he’d been asked to join baseball and ice hockey teams as well in the past. “It might be hard to believe now but I was rather small as a kid. Too small.”

Bucky frowned in disbelief as he looked up and down the blonde’s large, muscled body.

“It’s true,” Steve smirked. “I was tiny, and always sick. My ma would always be looking after me. Made me an easy target for bullies, that’s why I hate them so much now. But one day I got accepted into a clinical trial for growth hormones. After a few treatments and puberty I doubled in size. From then on I made a point to go to the gym regularly and keep myself as fit as possible.”

“Little Stevie,” Bucky laughed. “I’d like to see that.” 

Steve just cocked a brow.

“Oh god, I mean I’d like to have seen you when you were little, that wasn’t supposed to sound like some creepy ‘show me your dick’ request. And I’m just going to stop talking now.”

A full-bodied laugh escaped Steve as he clutched a hand over his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up you little shit,” Bucky threw a french fry at him. 

“It’s fine,” Steve finally regained his composure. “I knew what you meant.”

“Maybe you can ask your mother if she has any old pictures of miniature Steve lying around?”

The words made Steve go pale and still.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to notice. “Damn, Steve I’m sorry did I say something wrong?”

Taking a few deep breaths Steve tried to find the words. He could do this. Being around Bucky just somehow gave him a lot more strength. He’d already come out to the other guy so he could do this too. “It’s fine,” he began. “It wasn’t you.” Another deep breath. “My parents,” Steve paused. “They’re dead, they passed away during the summer. A drunk driver hit their car.”

“Fuck,” Bucky’s jaw nearly fell off. “Fuck, Steve I’m an ass. I’m so sorry, I-”

“It’s fine,” Steve held up a hand. “You didn’t know.”

“Still I’m sorry,” Bucky’s voice was softer now, calmer. 

“Thanks Buck,” Steve took comfort in the other man’s words. 

They sat together in calm silence until the bell rang. “Time flies when you’re sharing your life story,” Bucky joked. “Come on let’s get to history before Miss Hill has both our asses in detention.”

Steve agreed and together they took off towards their respective lockers. Bucky met up with Steve by his locker. Steve was still getting used to the combination lock and sometimes it took a couple of attempts at opening it which slowed him down. 

Together they then took off towards class, most of the other students were already there but the pair weren’t officially late. Their teacher had already begun though so the two boys quickly took their seats.

“Today we are going to start on your first assignment for the semester,” Miss Hill addressed the class. She gave pause to allow for the various groans from the students before her. “It’s a PowerPoint presentation piece, comparing two famous historical figures throughout time. You will work in pairs and each pair will be allocated a common theme that must be used to select your two figures, be it warriors, rulers, philosophers, scientists, okay you get the picture,” she began handing out a page of detailed instructions. 

Pairs, Steve panicked. Should he ask Bucky to pair with him? What if the other boy didn’t want to? After their lunch alone together, Steve wasn’t sure if he should distance himself from Bucky or not. The brunet was the first person Steve had told about his parents since moving. He felt a strong connection with him even though they hadn’t know each other very long. Thankfully Steve didn’t have to dwell on that thought too long. The pairings were assigned by Miss Hill. 

“James and Steve, you’ll be working together,” Miss Hill handed over their instruction sheet. ‘Famous female monarchs,’ the theme section read.

“Female monarchs,” Steve read aloud.

“Lucky for me you know all about queens don’t you Steve,” Bucky teased from beside him, no malice in his words.

Steve replied by promptly shoving him in the shoulder. 

They spent the remainder of class listening to examples and outlines from Miss Hill who went through their task in it’s entirety. They last few minutes they were allowed to discuss among themselves. 

“So when do you want to get started on this?” Bucky prompted.

Steve knew it had to be soon, the work from his other classes was beginning to pile up and no doubt Bucky was in a similar situation. “Well I’m grounded till Thursday so no visitors before then.”

“Thursday is football practice,” Bucky rejected the day. “What about Friday? Unless you have plans already?”

“No, I’m free,” Steve couldn’t stop himself from sounding too eager with his reply. 

“Friday it is then, your place or mine?” Bucky followed up.

“Ah,” Steve thought about it. At first he figured they’d just meet in the library. “Mine, my uncle works till late on Fridays so we’ll have the place to ourselves uninterrupted,” he wasn’t sure if that sounded suggestive or not. “To work on the project,” he added to save himself.

“Sounds good,” Bucky nodded. “If it were at mine, my sister would probably harass us both the whole time.”

The rest of the week made Steve feel uneasy. Whilst he saw Bucky every day they were at school in a controlled environment with others around to distract when needed. Friday would be different, they’d be alone together. Thursday night Steve had spent nearly two hours at the gym doing chest, biceps and triceps in order to give himself a nice pump, not that he was trying to impress the other man. 

But when Friday came Steve felt dread. He was nervous. He texted his uncle to inform him that he was having his history partner over to work on an assignment. He figured wording it that way would cause the least amount of suspicion from his uncle. Luckily Tony replied with ‘okay’ and left it at that.

School went by in a blur. At lunch Bucky confirmed that they’d meet just after three by Bucky’s car. It made sense for Bucky to drive them both considering they were heading to Steve’s house. 

The drive was simple enough, Steve felt comfortable as the other boy focused on following his directions.

But when they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Steve’s nerves were back. His hands were shaking as he needed a couple of attempts to get his house key into the lock.

Trying to remain calm, Steve kept telling himself that he could do this as he led Bucky inside into the dining room with a quick tour through the hallway passing the living room and kitchen. At one point he pictured having Bucky in his bedroom, on his bed, Steve shook his head to banish the thoughts. “Do you want anything to drink?” he opted to be a good host.

“Just water is fine,” Bucky dumped his backpack on the large dining table and grabbed what he needed. 

“Here,” Steve returned moments later handing a bottle of water to the other boy. “So where should we begin?”

“Well we’re doing a presentation on famous female monarchs so I guess we should pick our subjects first?”

“You got anyone in mind?” Steve was opening his laptop, grabbing his notebook and setting a binder to his side. 

“Cleopatra?” Bucky suggested before taking a swig of water.

“Come on Buck,” Steve rolled his eyes. “We should probably go for someone not so obvious?”

“Fine mister smarty-pants who do you suggest?” Bucky opened his textbook.

“Well if you want to go the Egyptian route then how about Hatshepsut and we could also pick Queen Victoria and do some sort of contrast between the two?” Steve had always enjoyed history.

Bucky frowned. “Wasn’t Victoria really ugly or something?” 

Steve shook his head. “Just because she isn’t as pretty as you Buck,” the words slipped out before he could stop himself. Fuck. Now the other man was looking at him. 

“You think I’m pretty Stevie?” Bucky smirked. “Was this your plan all along? Lure me back here and tell me I am prettier than a nineteenth century monarch?”

His face red, Steve hid behind his binder until Bucky’s laughter had stopped. 

“Alright let’s just get back to work,” Steve deadpanned.

“Hatshepsut and Victoria,” Bucky decreed. Their topic was picked. “Okay how do you want to do this?”

Steve grabbed the instruction sheet. The assignment had a specific list of questions that needed to be answered followed by a comparison. “Why don’t we pick one each, answer the questions and then we can work on the final bit together and combine our slides?”

Bucky nodded. “Sounds good.”

The starting piece was complete. They had a solid plan moving forward which was great. 

“Seems so weird to be doing this much work on a Friday afternoon,” Steve mumbled several minutes later, interrupting brainstorming. But he didn’t want to stop as he wasn’t sure he’d be able to just chill with Bucky and not embarrass himself.

“I’ll say,” Bucky chuckled. “Usually I like to bludge on Fridays and try to relax. God knows I’ll be a nervous mess tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Football, first game of the season,” Bucky explained. “If I want to get a scholarship I have to hit the ground running and not slip up the whole season, so yeah no pressure.”

Wow, no wonder the other guy was stressed Steve thought. “I’m sure you’ll be great Buck.”

The brunet seemed to appreciate the sentiment. “You know if you’re free you should come watch.”

Usually Steve would say no. He enjoyed professional football, but he wasn’t in love with the sport enough to take an interest in high school games. But the thought of seeing Bucky in uniform short circuited his brain. “Ah, yeah, sure,” he managed to force the words out. Friends totally went and watched friends play sports. It was fine. 

Now Bucky was smiling. “Awesome.”

Tony arrived home to find the two boys working in the dining room. He usually worked late on Friday nights but his department meeting had been cancelled last minute. “Steve care to introduce me to your friend?” he asked as he joined the two.

The boys were on their feet now. “Uh, Bucky this is my uncle Tony. Tony this is Bucky,” Steve said awkwardly. 

“Oh so you’re Bucky,” Tony shook the boy’s hand. 

“Yes, I am. Wait,” Bucky cocked a brow. “Has Steve mentioned me?”

Tony caught the look of terror currently on his nephew’s face. “No,” he denied it. “Steve merely texted me earlier saying you were coming over to study.” Tony remembered the angst of teenage love all too well, he had his nephew’s back. 

“Then why’d you ask who I was?” Bucky’s arms were folded now.

“Conversational starter? And I’ve had a very long day,” Tony shrugged hoping that lame excuse was enough to cover for his nephew.

“Oh,” Bucky seemed to buy it or at least be willing to drop the subject.

“Who wants pizza?” Tony changed the subject quickly. The awkwardness too much for him. “Let me get you boys some pizza.”

“Actually,” Bucky looked at the time on his phone. “I should probably get going. But Steve,” he turned his attention to the blonde. “You’re going to come to the football game tomorrow right?”

Damn it Steve remembered he’d already said he’d go. “Ah yeah you bet Buck.” It was the first game of the season so it was a pretty big deal around school. 

“Cool,” the brunet smiled. “I’ll text you the details. See you then.” They didn’t speak again as Bucky left.

“Since when did you go to football games?” Tony asked as soon as he was alone with his nephew.

“Not a word,” Steve warned. He was then followed around the house for the next five minutes by Tony asking question after question like when are they getting married? Were they registered anywhere? And where was the honeymoon?

Steve bit back by asking if his uncle had worked up the courage to ask the economics lecturer Doctor Potts out yet. Tony backed off soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will start to pick up in ch 5...

Game day arrived and Steve had to make good on his agreement to go watch Bucky. He sat at the edge of his bed feeling more nervous than he had the previous day. He was shirtless and staring at his dresser trying to decide which t-shirt to wear. It was stupid but he wanted to look his best. God he was pathetic. Pinning over someone who didn’t want him.

In the end, Steve opted for plain white, he was wearing a jacket anyways so it didn’t really matter.

Arriving alone, Steve quickly felt out of place as families and groups of friends passed him on the way into the grounds. Luckily his uncle let him borrow the car so Steve could leave whenever he needed to. 

“Steve?” a familiar voice called out.

‘Thank god,’ Steve screamed internally as he saw Sam moving towards him.

“Hey man I didn’t realize you were coming,” Sam smiled. Steve remembered another one of Sam’s extra curricula activities was writing about sports for the school newspaper. The guy did not stop. 

“Ah yeah Bucky asked me to,” Steve couldn’t think of a convincing lie so he told the truth. 

“Huh,” Sam sounded suspicious. “He’s never asked anyone to come watch before, maybe he’s just trying to show off for you cause you’re new and haven’t had to put up with him for as long as the rest of us.”

Steve laughed nervously as the pair quickly found a place to sit. He then began to look around at the crowd. “Is Natasha coming?”

“Nat?” Sam shook his head. “God no, she hates this stuff.”

Confused, Steve frowned. What kind of girlfriend didn’t support her boyfriend in the first game of the year? 

The minutes ticked by and Sam explained who was who around the grounds to pass the time. He stopped when the teams came onto the field. The crowd erupted into cheers and Steve joined in as soon as he saw Bucky run on. 

Sam gave him a quizzical look. Steve just shrugged and explained it was the first game he’d ever gone to.

Steve was less bored than he thought he’d be. It probably had to do with the fact that Bucky ended up scoring two touchdowns and their team winning.

The crowd went wild but eventually everyone parted ways. Sam went into the locker room with the intent to get a few quotes from the winners. Steve opted to wait outside at a vacant bench. 

Lost in his own thoughts Steve didn’t notice anyone else approaching till they were right beside him. Good, he figured Sam was finally done. Steve looked up only to see a brunet smiling down at him like a Cheshire cat. 

“Steve you came,” Bucky greeted him.

“Of course Buck,” Steve stood, honestly not thinking the brunet would still be here. “You did amazing tonight.”

“Told you I was bad ass,” Bucky added.

Steve snorted, “Humble too.”

Bucky laughed back at him. “And that’s why you’re going to take me to the diner down the road for a celebratory meal.”

“I’m what?” Steve was praying that his face wasn’t turning pink. 

“Come on Steve, I’m fucking starving,” Bucky rubbed his gut for affect.

“Wh-what about your family?” Steve deflected. 

“I’ll just tell them I’m heading out with my pal and meet you in the parking lot,” he flashed a pair of puppy dog eyes at the blonde.

“Fine,” Steve huffed. “What about Sam?”

Bucky was shaking his head. “He’s heading home to work on his article already. I told him I’d tell you. So it’s just you and me, I’ll see you in a minute.” And with that Bucky was off jogging towards the trails of people still leaving the stadium, to find his family.

Steve reached his car and waited, wondering if this was a good idea or not. In no time at all the other man had joined him.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Bucky cheered.

The diner wasn’t far from the stadium, and by the looks Bucky received from the staff he was a regular. 

“You come here a lot?” Steve looked around.

“Yeah this place is great, best burgers you’ll ever get,” Bucky was already ushering them towards a booth. 

They both got a burger and fries, Steve got a coke, and Bucky a milkshake. Bucky also got a slice of pie on the house for their win tonight. Word travels fast Steve thought.

“Isn’t there usually a party or something after a game?” Steve had seen enough movies to remember the clichés.

“There is,” Bucky nodded. “Jack Rollins is hosting it so I figured you wouldn’t want to go.”

Steve’s face soured at the name, he’d tried his hardest to ignore the fact that Rollins was also on the team. “You could have still gone.”

“And leave you all alone?” Bucky smirked. “Besides I’d prefer to be here.” 

Steve instantly felt warm inside.

“Cause I don’t know if you noticed this Steve but I really, really, love burgers,” Bucky took a bite into his bacon, double cheese.

Now Steve was beginning to understand how Bucky and Clint were such good friends. They shared similar eating habits. 

With their late dinner finished, Steve dropped Bucky home. Bucky offered to let Steve stay the night but he declined. Steve didn’t know how his crush would go in Bucky’s house. 

The next couple of weeks continued on pretty much the same. The group ate lunch together most of the time. Steve and Bucky became really good friends at a rapid pace. Steve eventually came out to both Sam and Clint who were supportive. Bucky and Steve met up a couple more times and finished their history presentation. An A minus made both of them very happy. 

Things were going well until a Wednesday lunch saw Natasha sitting at their table beside Bucky. Steve wandered towards them. He always sat next to Bucky, but now he sat opposite him. It felt weird, as Nat never sat with them before, then again she was Bucky’s girlfriend. Both Clint and Sam were busy with other commitments and Bucky had already spotted Steve. This was going to be a long lunch.

“Hi,” Steve smiled weakly as he suddenly lost his appetite. 

“Hi Steve,” Natasha sounded displeased. 

Oh no, Steve thought. Maybe they wanted to be alone? But it was too late now, and Bucky had already gone into a tirade about his math class this morning. 

What happened next sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. “James can you go get me a soda?” Nat asked, in her ‘just do it’ tone.

Bucky shrugged. “Sure I suppose I could go for one too.”

“Diet,” she called after him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Bucky waved over his shoulder. 

Now Steve was alone with the red head.

“So how’s things?” Steve didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh so you can see me?” Nat bit back. “Is it only in the art studio that I become invisible?”

Okay Steve definitely deserved that. “No, I, no,” Steve fumbled his words.

“Do you not like me or something?” Nat pushed.

“I like you,” Steve mumbled. God this was awkward and why did she seem so scary.

“James, Clint and Sam all sing your praises and say you’re a good guy so you can imagine my surprise when after what I thought was a positive first week between us you start giving me the cold shoulder and avoid me in class altogether.” 

“It’s not like that. It’s just,” Steve looked around anxiously.

“Oh relax,” Natasha cut in, she could tell Steve was on the lookout for Bucky. “I haven’t told him. I don’t need James to fight my battles for me.”

“Look okay I get it,” Steve huffed. She was right, he had been avoiding her. “I’m sorry. You’re Bucky’s girlfriend so you’re obviously an important part of his life and yes I do therefore want us to be friends too.”

“Girlfriend?” Natasha repeated. “You think James and I are dating?”

The guilt was clear on Steve’s face. 

“I’m not dating him,” she laughed, the notion sounding insane to her.

Steve felt relieved then confused. How could he have read that situation so badly. 

“James and I are close, but he is more like my brother,” she continued. Then Natasha’s amused demeanor changed to some more inquisitive. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me in class?” she prodded. “I don’t understand, why would you even care if I was dating him anyway?” 

Steve proceeded to look even guiltier.

“Oh,” she was much more clued in than the others. “You like him?”

Oh god, Steve wished the ground would just open and devour him. Every part of his brain was screaming at him to deny the allegations, but he couldn’t form the words.

Cutting him some slack, Nat reached out and put her hand atop his. “Steve it’s okay,” she reassured him. 

Steve offered a faint smile and they pulled their arms away as Bucky returned. 

“What were you two talking about?” he asked taking residence in his seat once more, sliding a can of diet coke to Nat.

Again words failed Steve, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Natasha had seen through him so easily. Now he wondered what she would do with the information.

“Nothing that involves you,” she answered. “Steve and I were having a little misunderstanding in class but I believe it has been cleared up now, isn’t that right Steve?”

He looked up, gaze swapping between the two sitting opposite him. “Ah, yeah,” he forced the words out.

“Okay, weird,” Bucky frowned. “I figured you two were probably discussing boys or something,” he joked then stopped. Bucky wasn’t sure if Natasha knew about Steve or if he’d let the cat out of the bag. “Oh shit Steve I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” Steve shook his head. “She knows.”

Relieved flooded Bucky who only apologized another four times on the way to Steve’s locker. Then once more again that evening via text.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Clint Barton is born in January in the comics. I changed his birthday to suit this fic.

Having survived Natasha, Steve had a more positive outlook. Slowly the list of those who knew his orientation was growing and he was starting to feel more comfortable in his own skin.

Lunches were more interesting too now that Natasha started to join them a few times a week. She disagreed with Steve’s choice in men when he said he thought Sam Winchester was hotter than Dean. They argued for a few minutes before Steve admitted he preferred the longer hair of the younger Winchester. 

Bucky let down his man-bun and proceeded to then tease Steve about whether or not he liked his long hair too. Steve blushed because the answer was obviously yes, but luckily Clint unknowingly came to the rescue when he joked that he’d marry either one of them if only he got to drive the Impala. This made everyone laugh and the group soon moved on.

Whilst they didn’t discuss it, having Natasha know his secret was a little comforting for Steve. Art class was a lot easier now, Nat even gave Sharon a death glare which kept her at bay.

With a supportive group of friends now at his side, Steve found the year was starting to speed up. It was now nearing the end of September and Clint was letting everyone and anyone know his eighteenth birthday was right around the corner. His parents were letting him through a party with beer included. They forbade anything stronger but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Bucky had taken to driving Steve home on afternoons he didn’t have practice. On the Friday of Clint’s party, Bucky drove back to Steve’s. He had an overnight bag as he would crash at Steve’s that night. It was just easier. Besides they’d slept over at each other’s places a couple of times already so it was nothing new. 

The pair huddled in Steve’s room playing Mario Kart on Wii, Bucky swore Steve was the only one who had the game anymore. It was a great trip down memory lane, even if he fell of the rainbow road half a dozen times. 

When six p.m. came around Steve turned it off. They had to get going soon. 

Bucky let out a moan but did not argue. If they didn’t show up before seven like they’d promised, Clint would probably stress out. They were supposed to arrive early and double check every was ready.

Steve cleaned up and headed to the bathroom. Upon his return he found Bucky shirtless in his room. Steve froze.

Innocently, Bucky was applying some of Steve’s deodorant before opening his bag to grab a clean shirt. 

Steve felt like he was intruding but the other man looked so hot that Steve’s legs suddenly stopped working and he couldn’t move.

When Bucky was done getting ready he grabbed his phone off Steve’s charger and headed out of the room. “You good?” he asked Steve, snapping the blonde back to reality.

“Um, yeah,” Steve followed him. “Let’s go.”

Bucky was already out the door as Tony stopped Steve to give him the ‘mandatory guardian speech,’ as he liked to call it. 

“No drinking,” he knew given Steve’s recent past that wouldn’t be a problem. “No drugs, and well I suppose I don’t have to worry about you getting some girl pregnant.”

“Uncle Tony,” Steve groaned.

“Then again if you and that boy, what’s his name?” Tony gestured towards the door Bucky had exited only moments ago. “Bucky, want to get all hot and heavy just remember to wear a condom.”

“Oh god,” Steve definitely did not want to continue this conversation. 

“You could get an STI.”

“I’m leaving now,” Steve opened the front door, wanting desperately to get away from the awkward guardian chat his uncle was submitting him to.

“Home by midnight,” Tony called after him.

Getting to Clint’s was fine. Bucky drove his car. Steve was going to drive them home because he didn’t feel like drinking. They parked a couple houses down to ensure Bucky’s car remained safe from any drunken shenanigans.

The two boys were the first to arrive. Clint greeted them, he seemed frantic. He hugged them both too tightly as the entered his house. “It’s my birthday,” he had most definitely already begun drinking, Steve surmised. 

Clint managed to persuade them into moving the keg and helping with making sure the rest of the drinks were on ice. 

It wasn’t long before others began to arrive and the place got rather full. Music blaring, people drinking and dancing, Steve opted for a quieter location, the kitchen. He wasn’t sure when he lost him but he had not seen Bucky for almost an hour. 

The kitchen’s atmosphere was much more Steve’s pace as he found himself talking to Natasha and a few of her girlfriends. A couple tried hitting on him which is when Steve decided to tell them he was gay. The girls seemed disappointed but that didn’t last long and soon they were gossiping about pretty much anything. 

“Steve,” one of the tipsy ladies curled up against him. “You should meet my friend,” not waiting for an answer she started dragging the blonde towards the hallway.

“Steve Rogers, meet Peter Quill,” Gamora said. At least Steve thinks that was her name. He couldn’t remember.

Quill looked hot, Steve had to admit, he reached out and shook the other guy’s hand. Gamora was soon gone.

They talked a lot about nothing really. School, fitness, moving around. Turns out Peter was pretty new to Ann Arbor as well. His parents had moved there as it’s where his father was originally from. He didn’t go to their school, he went to a private school instead but received an invite to this party via mutual friends of Clint. Steve laughed when the other guy told him he had to wear a school uniform. 

“So Steve you got a boyfriend?” Peter asked when the two were finally more comfortable around each other. 

“No,” Steve shook his head, trying not to blush.

“Lucky me,” Peter moved in closer until Steve found himself backed against the wall. 

Peter’s hands on his side felt nice, and Steve soon moved to place his right hand on Peter’s hip. They locked eyes and Peter closed the distance between them. Their lips met. Steve wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it was nice. His first kiss. It sent a jolt down his spine but still something about it didn’t feel right. Like Peter was not the guy he wanted to be making out with. 

“Hey Steve I was wondering where you got to,” the words snapped Steve out of his daze and he pulled away from Peter. Looking to his left he saw Bucky at the end of the hallway looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Sorry, I,” Bucky stuttered. “Sorry.” He disappeared back into the party. 

“Bucky wait,” Steve called out after him, untangling himself form Quill’s grip.

“Oh shit you have a boyfriend?!” Peter rasped.

“What no, Bucky’s not my boyfriend. He’s a friend,” Steve explained.

“Then what’s the problem?” Peter placed his hand against Steve’s chest. 

Steve pushed it away. “I should go talk to him.”

“Oh geez you’re one of those guys,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“One of what?” Steve was confused.

“Hung up on someone unavailable,” Peter backed away now. “Its fine go talk to your ‘not-boyfriend’ this party’s lame anyways.” With that the guy was off back towards the kitchen no doubt to slip away via the house’s rear entrance. 

Part of him felt like he should apologize or at least clear the air with the guy but Steve didn’t have time. He turned heel and tried to find Bucky. He wasn’t in the lounge area, the hallway, the kitchen, or the downstairs bathroom. Steve didn’t even want to try the rooms upstairs, knowing that there would be people most likely hooking up. Giving up he headed outside to the porch which was mostly empty. He sat down on an outdoor couch and contemplated his options. 

Peter Quill was nice, charming and easy on the eyes. He moved a little faster than Steve wanted but he seemed interested. Still he wasn’t Bucky. This was so fucked up. ‘Get a hold of yourself Rogers,’ Steve mentally smacked himself. Bucky isn’t interested. Steve could still see the look of terror in the brunet’s eyes when he caught Steve making out with another guy. This was sure to make for an awkward drive home. Steve was alone for thirty minutes with his thoughts until someone joined him.

“Stevie?” The voice made Steve look up. Bucky.

The other guy crashed down next to him. Steve could smell the vodka on him. 

“What’s doing Stevie?” Bucky smirked. “Where did your boyfriend go?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Steve’s cheeks went pink. “And he left.”

“Ah his loss,” Bucky put his head against Steve’s shoulder. “I need another drink.”

Steve reached over and stopped the other man from getting up. “I think you’ve had enough Buck.”

Bucky contemplates his words for a moment. “I think you’re right,” he agreed. “Clint’s parents keep the good stuff in the basement. Shh don’t tell anyone cause they’re not supposed to go down there.” Bucky had clearly been raiding the Barton liquor supply. “Great party though.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “Come on, I should get you home.” He stood then helped the other man to his feet.

“Okay we should say goodbye to Clint,” Bucky turned but Steve stopped him.

“Clint blacked out over an hour ago,” Steve offered. Sam told him after he’d taken the guy and dumped him into his bed.

“And the other’s?” Bucky asked.

“I’ll text them to let them know I got you home safely,” Steve was directing Bucky to the stairs now. It was eleven-thirty. Plenty of time to make it back before curfew. Though Steve knew his uncle would already be in bed.

“M’kay,” Bucky mumbled. “Guess I drank too much, good thing you’re stone cold sober,” he giggled when his legs had trouble working.

“That’s why I’m here,” Steve replied as he supported most of Bucky’s weight as he helped him outside and towards the car.

“Oh no Stevie I’m sorry I know you don’t like drinking and,” drunk Bucky slurred not able to finish his sentence. 

Steve chuckled but understood the brunet’s train of thought. “I don’t hate drinking Buck, just prefer that if someone is going to drink that they have a plan B and you do, you got me.” True his parents were killed by a drunk driver but that didn’t mean he would hate anyone who drank. As long as they acted responsibly then it was okay by Steve.

“You’re not a B, you’re a solid A,” Bucky groaned as Steve helped him into the passenger’s seat. 

Bucky drifted off during the ride home. Probably for the best as Steve didn’t want to make small talk with a drunk.

Back at his house, Steve texted the others before carefully helping Bucky out of the car and inside. Luckily as Steve thought, Tony was already in bed. His uncle didn’t mind him being out till midnight because he knew Steve was driving and therefore wouldn’t drink.

Laying Bucky on his bed, Steve left and headed to the kitchen to grab Bucky a bottle of water. When he returned the brunet was still awake and propped against the head board. 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky still sounded drunk but he seemed better than he did at Clint’s.

Diligently, Steve took Bucky’s shoes off and emptied his pockets, placing a wallet and phone on the bedside table. 

Bucky managed to remove his belt all on his own.

“Alright,” Steve cleared his throat. “I’ll be downstairs on the couch if you need anything.” Whilst the house was had four bedrooms, only two of them had beds. 

“Steve, I can’t take your bed,” Bucky protested. “I’ll take the couch.” He stood but wobbled.

“It’s fine Buck,” Steve grabbed his friend’s shoulders to steady him. “Just lay back down.”

Bucky had a different idea as he pulled the blonde down with him. He was now giggling. “We can share.”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve tried to get up but Bucky was surprisingly good at restraining him. 

“Is it cause you’re gay. Is that why you don’t want to share a bed with me Stevie?” Bucky snickered. 

Steve didn’t reply. His cheeks were getting warm though.

“You know I don’t care about that,” Bucky was now looking in Steve’s crystal blue eyes. “In fact I think of think it’s a plus.” He moved forward and pressed their lips together. 

Steve’s body felt like it was coursing with electricity as they made contact. Every part of Steve was screaming for him to grab a hold of Bucky and deepen the kiss. He so desperately wanted to use his tongue to explore the other’s mouth. But chivalry won out as Steve pulled away. 

“Bucky stop,” Steve moaned, his pretty sure if it could his penis would bitch slap him for doing this.

“What’s the matter?” Bucky furrowed his brow.

“You’re drunk, I can’t,” Steve could barely form the words. God this was so hard. But he knew he could never take advantage of someone in an altered state. 

A small amused sound escaped Bucky. “Steve it’s fine.” He tried to lean in towards the other boy again.

Steve pushed Bucky back again. “We can’t, you don’t want this. You’re not even gay.”

“I’m bi,” Bucky seemed nervous as his secret came out. 

“What?” a bewildered Steve spat.

“It’s true,” Bucky affirmed. “You and Nat are the only ones who know though. Well you two and the Canadian guy I hooked up with over the summer in Vancouver.” 

“You’re bi?” Steve was still trying to wrap his head around this revelation.

Bucky nodded.

“And you like me?” 

Bucky nodded again.

“Why?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Look Steve don’t think I haven’t noticed how amazing you are,” Bucky began. “Remember when you saved that kid?”

“Parker?” 

“Yeah him, you saved him from those bullies in your first week,” Bucky’s hand now cupped the blonde’s cheek. “Then you came out to me before your own uncle. We barely knew each other and you trusted me with something so big. You also came to my first game just because I asked. Then of course we had our first date.” 

“Date?” Steve did not recall this.

“The diner,” Bucky elaborated. “At least I’m going to count it as a first date. I don’t take just anyone there Steve.”

For a drunk guy, Bucky had an amazing recollection. 

“So yeah, when I say I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, I mean it. It’s not because I am drunk Steve, it’s because you are perfect.”

Steve suddenly stopped struggling against the other man and dropped his hands from Bucky’s shoulders.

“The final straw was when I saw you talking to Peter Quill, I almost lost it,” the confession left Bucky. 

“I think he just wanted to hook up,” Steve filled in the blanks. “I wasn’t that into it. Guess I had my eye on someone else,” he looked back at the brunet.

Bucky blushed, “Good cause I really didn’t want to have to fight him for you.”

An amused huff escaped Steve. “What am I some sort of prize?”

“Exactly. Now shut up and lay beside me because you are going to be the big spoon and in the morning you’re going to help me with what will be the biggest hangover of all time but afterwards I promise we can make out some more.” Bucky let out a huff before rolling onto his side, presenting his back to Steve.

Steve laughed but complied. He wrapped himself around the other man and gently pressed his face into the back of Bucky’s neck, inhaling his scent as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning was in full swing. Steve had been awake for a while. He kept his eyes closed though, not sure he wanted to open them. If he had to guess it was sometime around 9 a.m. Bucky was now entangled with him, the two boys a twisted mess. Steve was sure they were facing each other but if he opened his eyes and moved, Bucky would wake up and Steve wasn’t prepared for what might happen. He ran through every bad scenario in his mind; Bucky running away, yelling at him in disgust, what if he thought Steve had taken advantage? No, whilst Steve pretended to be asleep, everything was okay. He wasn’t prepared for what came next.

“God, I’m so glad I got drunk last night,” Steve heard Bucky whisper. The other boy was now awake. “You’re awesome Steve, I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize it and get to this point.”

A warmth spread through the blonde and he couldn’t contain his joy. Bucky liked him back, it wasn’t just some drunken ramble. This was actually happening. Steve was sure he was smiling now.

“And I take it by your goofy grin you’re also awake,” Bucky deadpanned. 

Steve cracked open one eye, looking guilty. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Bucky leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Uh Buck your breath,” Steve pulled away. “Go brush your teeth before trying that again.”

Bucky laughed and untangled himself from the other boy. He departed the room and headed to the bathroom. 

Steve laid back and waited. He couldn’t believe it. Bucky had spent the night with him. His bed felt cold without the other’s warmth. 

“I’m surprised I don’t have a bigger headache,” Bucky mumbled when he returned, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

“Is that my toothbrush?” Steve grimaced. 

“Um yeah,” Bucky shrugged. “I forgot to pack mine.”

“You’re disgusting Buck,” Steve laughed. 

“Whatever. The sooner I’m done brushing my teeth the sooner we can get back to making out,” he answered.

Steve was suddenly onboard with that plan. He darted out of the bed and used the toilet, then proceeded to quickly wash his hands and face. Bucky rinsed his mouth out and popped the toothbrush back in its place. 

“Minty fresh,” he breathed against Steve’s face.

The blonde just proceeded to drag the other boy back to bed.

“Someone’s needy,” Bucky joked, but allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed. 

“And someone mentioned something about making out last night,” Steve quipped back.

“I don’t know Stevie, I got this headache and-” Bucky stopped when a pair of lips met his own. He pulled back a few seconds later staring Steve in the eye. “I guess the headache is starting to feel better.”

They kissed again, deeper this time. They spent an hour in bed exploring each other with their hands before a still slightly hungover Bucky’s stomach demanded food. Luckily Steve’s uncle was already gone. Tony spent every second Saturday morning meeting with the PhD candidates who worked during the week to go over their research. 

Steve laughed and led the other boy to the kitchen. They didn’t have much in the pantry, but Bucky said he was fine with just cereal. They ate together in a comfortable silence, Steve put their bowls in the sink when they were done.

“I think I need a shower,” Bucky announced as he stood and stretched. 

“Sure, well you know where it is. I’ll grab you a towel,” Steve was off towards the hallway closet where they kept the spare towels. When he reached the bathroom he found Bucky standing outside, naked. “Here…you…go,” Steve’s speech slowed as his eye raked over the other’s body.

“You know I’m still feeling a little hungover, I think you might need to join me and make sure I don’t fall over or something,” Bucky was sporting a suggestive smirk. 

“Supervision sounds like a responsible plan,” Steve replied, already pulling off his own shirt.

Soon both men were showered and dressed again. Bucky wore the same jeans from yesterday but borrowed a shirt from Steve. 

They made it to the living room just as Steve’s uncle returned home.

“Steve, Buckeroony,” he greeted the pair, he remembered Bucky had planned to stay over last night. Tony eyed their still damp hair and what appeared to be a hickey on Bucky’s neck. “I see you two had fun.”

“Ah yeah, the party was great,” Steve answered. 

“And so was the after party it seems,” Tony added before taking off towards his home office to dump his things. 

Steve turned bright red. “He knows.”

“Who cares,” Bucky shrugged as he checked his phone. “Damn it,” he read a text. “Mom and Dad want me to come home as they have a lunch thing and need me to watch my sister.” It was just after eleven already. “Suppose I should go.”

“You okay to drive?” Steve was concerned. 

“Feeling fine,” Bucky replied. “Better than fine actually,” he smirked. 

Together they gathered Bucky’s things and Steve led him to the front door. “So I’ll see you Monday?” Which seemed like a lifetime way. 

“How about tomorrow?” Bucky countered. “Lunch?”

“I usually go to the gym around lunch time on a Sunday,” Steve explained. “You could come with.”

“The gym is not a date Steve,” Bucky glowered. 

“Or I could go earlier and then we could go get something to eat,” Steve revised his plans.

Bucky’s smile was back as he kissed Steve goodbye. “I’ll text you later and we’ll make a plan.”

On Sunday they went to the movies, Bucky munched away on popcorn with one hand as the other laced together with Steve’s on the arm rest. Afterwards the pair got pizza. Steve groaned at the calories which made Bucky laugh at him. 

Monday back at school things were different. Though Steve wanted to touch Bucky as the brunet stood by his locker the two hadn’t told anyone else yet. They didn’t want to be the centre of attention or worse. So they decided to go slow, tell their friends and see where that led.

“I knew it!” Sam boomed out loudly. “Pay up,” he turned to Clint. The other man sighed and pulled a ten from his pocket. 

“Wait you guys were betting on us getting together?” Bucky scoffed.

“Come on it was obvious, the not-so-secret glances Steve shot at you every day, or the way Bucky would ever so casually bring up the subject of Steve whenever he could,” Sam elaborated. 

Both Steve and Bucky felt equally embarrassed. 

“Now just because we had a wager doesn’t mean we don’t support this,” Sam continued. 

“Yeah,” Clint chimed in. “Though you could have at least waited till December so I could have won.” Everyone laughed. “But seriously congrats you guys.”

The excitement of the new relationship simmered down pretty quickly and the remainder of their lunch was spent discussing how Clint almost died from his hangover yesterday and how his parents were unfair and wouldn’t let him skip today. 

Now that the pair were out to their friends, and Steve’s uncle, the last thing was for Bucky to tell his parents. He was nervous about the whole thing, regardless of how much Steve tried to assure him it’d be fine. And Steve was right. Neither Bucky’s mother or father reacted negatively and his sister Rebecca just commented on how she ‘always had a suspicion.’ They did demand that Steve come over for dinner one night though. Bucky argued that Steve had been over plenty of times before. “But not as your boyfriend,” his mother retorted. 

So that’s how Steve spent the following Friday night. He sat opposite Bucky’s parents as they asked him what he wanted to do after school, where he grew up, and so forth. When he first met Mister Barnes officially as Bucky’s boyfriend, Steve felt a little intimidated, not because the guy was homophobic but because he was trying to make sure that his son was only with the best. By the end of the night though Bucky was sure his parents liked Steve more than they liked him, considering Steve not only cleared the table but he washed up too and made Bucky help. It was very different to how the pair usually spent their time at Bucky’s house (playing video games or watching movies).

September bled into October and the pair continued on strong. They went on a few official dates but with the demands of senior year they more often than not just hung out at each other’s houses, studying, watching TV or just lazing around. Steve went to all of Bucky’s games too, dragging Sam, Clint and sometimes even Natasha out for support as well. 

It was their fifth week together when they finally had sex. Steve being a virgin made the mistake of asking his uncle about condoms. The next thing he knew he had three different brands on his bed waiting for him when he got home from school as well as a rather large tube of lubricant because as Tony stated, “Steve you’re a big guy and you don’t want to hurt that poor Barnes boy.”

Mortified, Steve opted to never talk to his uncle about sex ever again. In hindsight he should have just used Google to begin with. 

Getting the condom on was also another nightmare. Bucky wanted to be romantic and do it for Steve but he ripped the first one getting it out of the packet, then he fumbled for five minutes with the second one, before Steve had to tell him to stop otherwise with Bucky’s hands on his dick he was going to come right there and then with the condom only half on. They got there eventually. 

By mid-October, fall was in full effect and the temperature was starting to really cool down. Natasha had invited everyone to her friend’s Halloween party. “And no Bucky, Peter Quill will not be there.” She assured. Bucky had made it clear he would fight the guy otherwise. 

When Steve suggested a couple’s costume for Bucky and himself, Natasha almost revoked their invites. 

The following Monday, Bucky wasn’t at school. Steve texted him a couple times but got no reply. The same thing happened Tuesday, but this time he received a short reply from Bucky at night, telling him he’d be back at school tomorrow.

On Wednesday Steve doted on his boyfriend but Bucky seemed distant. He wouldn’t say why he was away just that he couldn’t be at school. Steve knew not to try and push the subject though he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

The pair were supposed to go looking at costumes together after school on Friday but Bucky bailed last minute, saying he needed to be at home. At first Steve was left frowning at his phone but he felt a little relieved when the follow up text told him to just pick something as Bucky trusted his judgement. 

After almost an hour, Steve put a deposit on two costumes (superman and batman) and headed home. Homework distracted him the rest of the evening but after he went to bed he contemplated calling Bucky and asking what was going on. 

In the end, Steve chickened out and fell into an uneasy sleep instead.

Around midnight a noise woke Steve, there was something at his window. It was too large to be an animal. He saw a silhouette, it was definitely a person. A person at his window, trying to get in. Panicked at first he shot out of bed, grabbed his baseball bat and waited for his attacker to get within range. He thought about calling out to his uncle but didn’t want to give the assailant a warning. When the ‘burglar’ was inside he stood up. Even in the dark Steve could still recognize the outline of the man before him. 

“Bucky?” Steve was not entirely sure if he wasn’t in fact dreaming. “Are you crazy? I thought you were a burglar, I was going to knock you out.”

No answer.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” Steve’s tone softened as he turned his bedside lamp on. The other boy looked shattered, his face drained of color, everywhere but his eyes which were red. “Talk to me Buck.”

Still no answer. 

Steve just braced himself as the brunet crashed their bodies together. Seconds later he started crying against Steve’s shoulder.

“Shh Buck,” Steve rubbed soothing circles over his boyfriend’s back as he continued to hold him. He didn’t know what was wrong and the other man clearly wasn’t up to talking. “Okay, okay, here,” Steve slid off Bucky’s jacket before guiding him onto the bed. From there Steve took off Bucky’s shoes and jeans before ushering him under the covers. “I’ve got you,” Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He didn’t know what else to do so he just held on to him.

With every wave of tears, Steve’s gripped tightened a little more as his own heart began to feel the strain of the other boy’s pain. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted but sometime after two a.m. the man in his arms stilled. Bucky was finally asleep. Steve wasn't sure how long it was after that before he too drifted off.

It was not even seven the next morning when Bucky woke, causing Steve to stir as well. 

“Buck,” Steve smiled at him. Once his sleep haze wore off he remembered how his boyfriend ended up in his bed. “Are you okay?”

Pulling away, the brunet shot up out of Steve’s bed and began to dress. 

“Talk to me,” Steve sat up. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“You can’t fix it,” Bucky snapped back, hurriedly putting on his shoes. His face softened when he saw the hurt look Steve was sorting. “Thank you for last night.” With that he opened the bedroom door and left.

“Anytime,” Steve called after him. He knew it was pointless trying to chase after the other man. If Bucky didn’t want to discuss what was happening then Steve would just have to give him enough space until he did.

Annoyed, the blonde laid back down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was beyond confused. “Fuck.”


	7. Chapter 7

Being a Saturday meant that Bucky still had a game on. Steve knew that no matter what was going on, Bucky had worked too hard to try and get a scholarship to not play. Therefore Steve was planning on attending and hopefully talk to the other man. 

The cool air bit against Steve’s skin as he zipped his jacket up and ascended the grandstand to find a seat. If the others were here, Steve didn’t look for them, he felt like being alone. Still he couldn’t help but feel warmth and pride inside him as he watched his boyfriend take to the field. 

Whatever was going on in his life didn’t seem to affect Bucky as he left it all off the field. During second half he saw a man talking to the coach and pointing at Bucky. A scout perhaps? Steve wondered. He’d heard rumors among the crowd that the local university had had their eyes on ‘that Barnes kid’ for a while now. They won of course, Steve didn’t doubt it.

With the game over, Steve noticed how Bucky didn’t look for him in the crowd as he left the field. In the past he always had. Trying not to think much of it, Steve headed to the locker room and waited outside. He always took Bucky out after a game, he didn’t think tonight would be different.

Steve saw the same guy who’d been talking to the coach exit the locker room with Bucky in toe. The two shook hands before parting ways. 

“Steve?” Bucky greeted his boyfriend, as if he were surprised Steve was there.

“Who was that?” Steve gestured to the man.

“University rep,” Bucky was actually smiling for the first time in days. “Pretty sure they want to make me an offer. Said he just had to finalize some details with the university.”

“Buck that’s great,” Steve couldn’t help but smile back. “We should celebrate. Dinner?”

In mere seconds Bucky’s demeanor changed completely. It was like he wanted to say yes but held himself back. “Actually Steve I’m kind of beat. I might just head home.”

“Oh,” Steve felt a pain in his chest. “Sure okay.”

“You okay to drive me?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, yeah, sure Buck,” he tried to wrap his arm around his boyfriend but it was quickly shrugged off. 

“Sore shoulder,” Bucky replied, looking away. Steve chose to believe the lie. 

The drive back to Bucky’s house was silent and uneasy. Steve didn’t even know what he should say. Pulling up outside his boyfriend’s house, Steve took a deep breath. “You played great tonight,” he opted for something simple.

“I’m sorry,” came the reply.

“What?” Steve frowned. 

“You’re amazing Steve, truly and I’ve been horrible to you,” Bucky continued.

Steve saw the tears forming in the other man’s eyes. “Hey it’s okay,” he reached out and gripped Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

At first it looked like Bucky might actually reply but the brunet just fell silent. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “You deserve better.” 

“Buck,” was all Steve said before his boyfriend kissed him. It was slow, full of need and sorrow. Steve’s face got damp from the tears falling from Bucky. 

“I have to go,” Bucky choked out before hurriedly retreating from the car. 

Steve punched the steering wheel in angst before driving away. 

Not that he should be surprised but Bucky didn’t reply to Steve’s texts the rest of the weekend and on Monday he wasn’t at lunch. People used to say Steve had the patience of a saint but Bucky’s mood swings were truly testing him. 

“What that sandwich ever do to you?” Natasha broke Steve out of his trance. He’d been sitting still staring at his lunch with a gloomy look on his face.

“Huh?” Steve wasn’t paying much attention to her.

“You okay?” She had genuine concern in her voice.

“Fine,” Steve cleared his throat. “Have you seen Bucky?” 

“His coach wanted to speak to him about something important. I bet it’s a scholarship offer,” she explained. “Has he mentioned it?”

Steve huffed in annoyance. 

“Are you two?” Nat danced around the subject but Steve knew she wanted to ask if they were having issues or even if they’d broken up.

“No clue what we are because that would require him actually talking to me,” Steve replied abruptly. He didn’t give her another chance to say something before he bundled up his untouched lunch and dumped it into the bin, skulking away like a typical surly teen. He hadn’t seen or heard from Bucky since Saturday night when he’d dropped him home. Steve had no idea what was going on. He hated Mondays for the simple fact that he didn’t have history and therefore wouldn’t have a forced reason for Bucky to see him.

The day dragged on and Steve’s mood didn’t get any better. As soon as the bell rang he was at his locker and gone as quickly as possible. Only minutes later Steve was on the bus home, headphones on, with some sappy love song playing when a text came through. 

- _Can I come over???_ \- It was from Bucky.

Finally, Steve breathed deeply with relief. He replied ‘yes’ and as soon as he got off the bus he jogged home. 

Bucky was already there when Steve got home. Steve went to hug and kiss the other man but something about the exchange felt off. “Come inside,” he insisted, ushering Bucky in. “You want anything?” Steve offered but Bucky declined, he couldn’t stay long.

“I didn’t see you today,” Steve began. “And you didn’t reply to any of my texts from the weekend.” Okay that sounded a little clingy. But surely he’d earned the right to be somewhat pissed off. 

Guilty, Bucky looked down at the carpet near his feet. “Had a meeting with coach.”

“Was it about the university scout?” Steve prodded. “You could have told me,” Steve folded his arms. “Unless it wasn’t a good meeting?”

“No, it was. They offered me a scholarship for next year,” Bucky rubbed his nape. 

Steve was confused, why wasn’t the other man happier? “Buck that’s awesome. Is this what you’ve been so stressed with lately? Why you’ve been so distant lately?” There was a hint of pain in Steve’s words. He was hoping Bucky was finally ready to explain why he’d been acting so differently. 

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “But that’s not why I’m here. Look Steve there’s no easy way to do this.”

“I don’t believe it,” a part of Steve knew where this was headed. “Is this because of the scholarship?”

“Only straight guys get scholarships Steve. How do you think they’d react if they found out I had a boyfriend?” Bucky blurted. His voice was shaky as he spoke.

“Bucky it’s 2018 people don’t think like that. You don’t have to-” Steve tried to counter but was cut off.

“This isn’t a Hallmark movie,” Bucky scoffed. “I really need this and I can’t ask you to hide in the closet with me.”

“Then don’t. Fuck them, it’s one university Buck, there are others,” Steve was getting agitated that the other man would even think that way.

Bucky shook his head again. “None of them this close to home.”

“We can go interstate, I can pay my way and go to where ever you’re accepted. We can have our own dorm and get shitty part time jobs for some spending money…” Steve was flustered as he spoke. Surely they didn’t need to do this. They could fix whatever the problem was. He had his parent’s life insurance to cover his college fees so he didn’t have to worry much about applying or scholarships. 

“You don’t get it,” Bucky barked. “I have to do this, we don’t all have a trust fund to pay our way.”

“Geez Buck, I’m sorry, maybe if your parents die you can use their life insurance to pay your way through college too,” Steve replied dryly. He’d trade his entire trust fund away just for one more day with his mom and dad. 

Something in Bucky’s expression showed real pain but only for a second. “You’re an ass.”

“I’m an ass?” Steve scoffed. “I’m not the one dumping his boyfriend so he can play football. That is what you’re trying to do isn’t it? You’re breaking up with me?” Steve had put the dots together. The weird behavior, the distancing, now the scholarship excuse. Bucky was pushing him away.

“I don’t have any other choice,” the brunet explained. 

“You’re a coward,” Steve hissed.

Bucky was hurt by the words and took a step back. “You know what I don’t want to do this. You’re right, we’re done Steve, get used to it.” Without any other words the brunet left.

Steve paled but managed to hold himself together until the other man’s car has left the driveway. He barely made it to his room before he broke down. 

When Tony got home later that night, he found his nephew sitting on the floor against the wall in his room. Tony sunk down onto the floor next to the boy. When asking what happened his only response was “he broke up with me” before Steve began to cry against his uncle’s shoulder. 

Steve stayed home sick the next day. Tony didn’t argue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change focus from Steve to Bucky more in this chapter to explain everything. I think it still reads okay though. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who read this fic. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves as much as I did writing it.

Their last history presentation as a duo was the following week. Luckily they’d completed the majority of the project before they’d broken up. What little they had left was completed by Steve. He had plenty of time to finish his school work now that he wasn’t hanging out with Bucky, or the others, and he was definitely sleeping a lot less. He’d emailed the other boy stating that he’d completed the assignment and told him the plan moving forward, Bucky didn’t argue, in fact he didn’t even bother to reply.

Up in front of the class though everything felt different. Of course it had to be an oral presentation. Bucky was standing right next to him smiling. Fake obviously, he was just trying to look like they got along to spare any questions from their teacher. Roman aqueducts, Steve tried to focus on their presentation topic but the room was feeling rather warm, his head was throbbing and his throat itched.

Miss Hill settled the class and asked the pair to begin. 

Steve was suddenly feeling dizzy. He coughed thinking it was just nerves but then his throat and chest were getting tighter. Each breath became more difficult than the last. He knew exactly what this was but couldn’t speak. He leaned against the whiteboard to try and steady himself. By then others had began to notice his situation. 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was the last thing he heard before blacking out and falling to the floor. 

The next thing Steve remembered was waking up in an uncomfortable and too small bed. He blinked a few times and tried to sit up.

“You fainted. Take it slow,” a soothing voice ordered. 

With some effort Steve managed to sit up.

“How do you feel?” the same voice asked again.

Steve soon recognized her as the school nurse. He then remembered his presentation and what came after. “I’m okay,” his voice was raspy but not too bad.

“Do you have a history of asthma?” the nurse asked handing Steve an inhaler.

“When I was younger but I haven’t had an attack in over four years,” Steve used to get them frequently as a child. “Why’d it suddenly happen again?” He took a couple of puffs and almost instantly felt better.

“Well I can’t be sure but stress is a pretty common asthma trigger. I’ve noticed the bags under your eyes. Have you felt overwhelmed recently?” her tone was more concern than that of judgement. 

A crude laugh escaped Steve. ‘Lady if you only knew,’ he thought. “No more than usual,” he lied.

The school nurse looked like she wasn’t buying his bullshit but quickly let it go. “Fine, I’ve called your uncle he’s coming to take you home. Should be here any minute.”

Steve nodded. He felt exhausted but the past few nights whenever he tried to sleep the nightmares set in. He hadn’t had any since the summer when his parents were taken from him. 

“Oh and when you see him remember to thank Mister Barnes for me,” the nurse added.

“Why?” Steve was perplexed.

“He carried you in here all by himself. Quite the effort considering your size,” she chuckled. “But still the poor boy seemed a little distraught over the whole thing.”

Steve was going to ask her more about it but was cut short by his uncle’s arrival. “Steve are you okay?” Tony was by his side instantly, with a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Steve stood up, a little wobbly but okay. 

“Thank god,” Tony sighed. “Still I’m taking you to the doctor.” He was aware of his nephew’s complicated medical history so he wasn’t taking any chances.

Steve knew it was hopeless to try and argue. “Fine.” He was soon thinking about how Bucky carried him all the way to the nurse’s office. Then quickly shook the thought from his mind. No doubt the other man only did it because Miss Hill had asked. Yeah that had to be it.

There wasn’t much of a wait at Tony’s doctor’s office. After a pretty thorough exam including a blood test just to be sure, Steve left with a prescription for a new inhaler. He hadn’t had an attack in years but Tony was airing on the side of caution. 

That night Steve went to bed early. He was genuinely feeling better but was still pretty tired. He’d received three texts from his friends that evening.

- _Sam: hey man, heard what happened, are you doing ok?_ -

- _Clint: so did that hulking body of yours crash through the floor when u collapsed?_ -

- _Natasha: you good?_ -

Lying to himself, Steve pretended not to be disappointed by the fact that Bucky didn’t text him.

The following morning, Tony offered to let his nephew stay home for the day. When Steve declined and said he was fine, Tony opted for at least driving him in.

A couple of people looked at him as he strode down the hallway. No doubt the gossip surrounding his incident had spread like wildfire.

Trying to ignore the looks, Steve poked around his locker grabbing what books he’d need to start the day. As he closed the door he noticed he wasn’t alone.

Bucky stood sheepishly next to his locker.

“What do you want?” Steve kept himself calm and un-emotive. 

“Wanted to see how you are doing?” Bucky couldn’t meet his gaze.

“It’s not your concern,” Steve replied. 

“Come on Steve, I was worried. I just want to know you’re okay,” Bucky was wary but did not bite back.

“Well James,” Steve made a point to not use the other man’s nickname. “You don’t get to ask things like that anymore. I appreciate your help but as to how I am doing that’s none of your business.” 

Hands held up defensively, Bucky took a step back out of Steve’s personal space. “Fine. I’m glad you’re okay.” Without another word he disappeared into the crowd of students starting their day. 

Instantly regret flooded Steve who felt like a dick. The other man had shown so much concern for him and now Steve was dismissing it like it was nothing. In truth he owed Bucky for everything he had done for him the previous day. But Steve was still too stubborn to admit that. He grabbed his things and headed off to art class.

“I’m aware you passed out yesterday and that’s the only reason I’m not hitting you. So tell me what did you do?” Natasha’s stern words were the first thing to greet him as Steve entered the room.

“Excuse me?” Steve felt slightly bewildered. He didn’t think he’d done anything to piss off the redhead.

“James has been in a rotten mood and is taking it out on me. I noticed the two of you don’t hang out anymore so here I am asking: what the fuck did you do?” Her tone was somewhat scary. 

“We’re not together anymore. As for what I did,” Steve locked eyes with her. “Nothing,” he answered flatly. “He dumped me so I’m not the villain in this story.”

Natasha’s eyes softened after that. “I’m sorry, he didn’t say.”

“Of course not,” Steve scoffed before deciding to move two seats over to get away. Their teacher then entered the room and silenced all conversation. 

Steve begun to shut down more after that. He steered clear of his lunch group. After all they were Bucky’s friends first so it was only fair to give the brunet the space. The library became Steve’s new refuge. It wasn’t all bad. He got a head start on his homework most days which freed up his evenings to do nothing considering he was too afraid to go out with Sam in case Bucky was also invited. 

From time to time his friends texted him to see how he was doing and if he was free to hang out but Steve always made up excuses like study or helping his uncle. 

Natasha thankfully read the situation better than anyone else after her talk with Steve. During art class she was a perfect friend, kept the conversation focused solely on their work. Though she always made an effort to ask how he was. Steve appreciated it.

A couple more weeks went by. Steve alienated himself more and more. Nothing but school, gym and homework. The punching bag at the gym became Steve’s favorite pastime as it helped he worked through a lot of his aggression. 

In November Steve went out with Sam a grand total of one afternoon, with a solemn promise that Bucky would not be there. 

His uncle had tried to ask what was wrong. He noticed the change in his nephew, but Steve insisted it was ‘nothing.’ Tony knows better though this wasn’t some fling that fizzled out. Tony deduced that Bucky was probably Steve’s first real love. Steve really cared for the other guy so it must have been devastating for him. For instance, Tony knew that when Steve was playing music loud in his room it meant he was crying.

Tired, Tony walked across campus. His last lecture of the day now complete. It was only three p.m. so he was hoping to get out early and work from home instead. He’d been trying to do that more lately, wanting to be around more for his nephew. Maybe they could go to a movie, or something, later? 

He stopped when he saw a familiar teen walking around looking somewhat lost and somewhat in aye.

“Buckster,” Tony noticed the boy. A part of him told him to leave it be but really Tony had never been one to leave anything be, ever.

“Mister Stark,” great Bucky thought; his ex-boyfriend’s uncle. How could he forget Tony was a professor here.

“What brings you here?” Tony cocked a brow.

“Tour,” Bucky held up a brochure. 

Tony frowned. “Bit early for that you think?” 

“I like to be prepared,” Bucky shrugged. 

“Great nice to see you thinking about your academic future. You must have a lot of free time now that you’ve broken my nephew’s heart,” Tony noted.

Bucky froze. “What?”

“Steve, tall, blonde hair, deathly handsome, got it from my side of the family, my sweet nephew,” Tony elaborated. “The one you left crushed.”

“I,” Bucky began but didn’t know what to say.

“You know he’s been sketching the same damn pond for three weeks now,” Tony gestured for Bucky to join him in a sitting at one of the many outdoor tables around the campus.

Bucky knew exactly what pond. They’d gone there on their third date before it got too cold. The pair just sat for hours talking about anything and everything that came to mind, mindlessly watching the ducks swimming. 

“So as a responsible guardian I just want to know, where you toying with him this whole time?” Tony’s voice was stern and bitter, but it was clear he loved his nephew. 

“What? No!” Bucky bit back. “I never meant to hurt Steve I just-” he paused.

“Not getting any younger Barnes,” Tony prompted. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. I just wanted to finish my senior year, get good grades, and get a football scholarship. Falling in love with Steve wasn’t in the plan,” Bucky looked down at the ground between his feet.

“Well that’s great but – wait what?” Tony’s head snapped sideways. “You love him?” He thought it must have been one sided, that Steve had been more invested. He never imagined that Bucky returned Steve’s feelings. 

“Yes I love him okay,” Bucky admitted. “But they don’t offer football scholarships to gay kids,” he added bitterly. “My mother, she’s sick…it’s cancer,” Bucky looked like he was fighting back tears. “I need this so I can still go to school and be close to her at the same time.”

It broke Tony to hear the pain in the young boy’s life. As much as he wanted to dislike the teenager in front of him, it was near impossible now. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a clean handkerchief. 

“I never meant to hurt Steve truly, I just didn’t know what else to do,” Bucky took the item from the other man. He wiped away the beginnings of tears from his face and managed to pull himself back together. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony, wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you just tell him?”

“He deserves better,” Bucky’s voice hitched in pain. “He doesn’t need some forced closet case who’s too worried about trying to keep his family together.”

“I’m sure he would have understood. You didn’t have to break up with him.”

“Yet here we are,” Bucky huffed a sarcastic laugh. “I’ve got to go,” Bucky mumbled before taking off and disappearing out of sight. 

It was okay though. Tony had a plan. He made a few calls, did some research then attended a single meeting.

Barely a week later, Tony’s plan had come to fruition. 

“Mister James Barns?” the woman on the other end of the line asked as Bucky picked up the phone.

“Speaking,” he replied. This had better not be some damn telemarketing scheme. He so wasn’t in the mood. 

“My name is Angie from the university of Michigan’s student office and I just wanted to personally ring and congratulate you on receiving the Shield Scholarship.”

Bucky frowned. He didn’t even know what the Shield Scholarship was. “I think there’s been some mistake, I didn’t apply-”

“There’s no mistake,” Angie cut him off. “Professor Stark put forward your application and pleaded your case, afterwards there was no doubt in the panel’s mind. You were fast tracked. So again congratulations.”

Professor Stark, Bucky cursed silently, barely listening to the rest of the call. After Angie explained an information package was in the mail, Bucky thanked her and hung up. It would appear he no longer needed his football scholarship.

Grabbing his keys, Bucky got into his car and headed straight for Steve’s house.

After a loud knocking on the door, Steve finally answered. “Bucky?” Steve was surprised to see the other man. “What are you doing here?” He barely got the words out before Bucky cut past him.

“You,” Bucky pointed accusingly at Steve’s uncle who was sitting on a recliner with his iPad. 

“Me?” Tony replied mockingly. 

“What did you do?” Bucky was still in shock, he wasn’t sure if he should be furious or not. 

“What’s going on?” Steve finally demanded. 

“I got a scholarship,” Bucky started. 

“Yeah I know Buck,” Steve thought they’d had this conversation already, he put that day up with some of the worst in his life.

“No not the football scholarship. I got another one,” Bucky elaborated.

Steve frowned. “What?”

“I got the Shield scholarship,” Bucky continued. “Thanks to him,” he pointed again at Tony. The shield scholarship was a full ride for only a small handful of students. Awardees were selected via a rigorous panel who oversaw thousands of applications. 

“You’re welcome?” Tony put down his iPad and was standing now. 

“What gives you the right to just hand out a scholarship?” Bucky didn’t need anyone’s charity.

“Let’s get one thing clear here,” Tony stopped him. “You got you that scholarship, I just gave it a nudge in the right direction.” That was mostly true, Tony realized Bucky met all the criteria so he put in an application for him. The fact that he was a voting member on the scholarship board was just something he was going to keep a secret.

Bucky’s fury was becoming more and more like confusion with each passing second. “What?” 

“This is a good thing Bucky, you still get to go to college, you still get your scholarship, just now you don’t have to spend all that time training, attending team meetings, games and what not, which will give you more time to spend with your mother. So next week you can call and advise them you no longer need the football scholarship, or hell I can do it for you if that’s easier?” Tony reasoned.

What did Bucky’s mother have to do with anything? Steve wondered. Just what had his ex and his uncle been discussing without him?

“Look I think it’s best if I leave you two alone to talk,” Tony retreated to his office. 

With Tony gone the two boys remained silent for a while.

Steve felt awkward but took it upon himself to speak first. “Okay what the hell is going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky replied.

“That’s great,” Steve’s words were dry. “But sorry doesn’t really do much.”

“Let me explain…everything,” Bucky took in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. “Sit down.”

Unsure at first, Steve complied, and the pair sat at opposite ends of the couch.

“Firstly, I never wanted to break up with you,” Bucky began. Steve opened his mouth, but Bucky cut him off. “No, please let me finish.” Steve nodded and remained silent. “Sorry I didn’t plan this, I just kind of rushed over here to yell at your uncle.” 

Under any other situation, Steve would laugh at the idea of someone yelling at his uncle. But instead he sat there, the same stone like expression ghosting his face.

“The reason I wanted to get a scholarship to university here so badly was because of my mother,” Bucky took another shaky breath. “She’s sick Steve. Doctor’s called it astrocytoma. It’s brain cancer.”

The words cut through the blonde. Having recently lost both his parents he knew how hard it must be for the other man. 

“With a football scholarship I could go somewhere close without any financial strain on my family. I needed to be here for her.” Bucky looked so pained as he spoke. “That trip to Canada over the summer was when she started getting head aches and tired really easy. Weeks later she went to the doctor, they did some tests. It was another couple of weeks before dad and her could tell us. The day I found out I just broke. That’s why I missed those days off school.” Bucky paused not wanting to go on with the explanation. “But I’m sorry I never told you.”

“It’s okay,” Steve replied. Suddenly it was all making sense. The night Bucky snuck into his room must have been the week he found out about his mother’s diagnosis. 

“It’s not. You were my boyfriend, I should have told you, I just…”

“Didn’t know how?” Steve interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Bucky half smiled. 

“At least I understand now why you did what you did,” Steve’s face softened. “It drove me insane not knowing why.”

“You’re not angry with me for hurting you?” Bucky couldn’t understand how the other man could be so understanding of all of this.

Steve shrugged. “Okay yes you hurt me, pretty bad actually. I was a mess,” the words made Bucky wince a little. “But the fact that you were willing to forgo your own happiness to make it easier on your family and to be there for your mother, how could anyone be angry at you for that?”

“But now with the Shield scholarship, I get a full ride as long as I keep my grade point average up. It’s funny before I got the scholarship, I was on campus for a tour and I saw your uncle. He confronted my about us and we talked. When I explained my situation, he must have gone and put forward my application. So I guess it kind of changes things,” Bucky turned himself on the couch to face the blonde fully now.

“Changes things how?” Steve cocked a brow.

“Well,” Bucky rubbed his nape. “If you’re willing to forgive this selfish, jackass, idiot I’d really like us to be together again. Cause I’m really sorry Steve.”

“Kiss me,” Steve’s voice was a little shaky.

“What?” Bucky was sure he’d misheard.

“If you’re really sorry,” Steve turned his body towards the other man. “Then kiss me like you mean it.”

Not needing to be told again, Bucky closed the distance between the two of them. He let himself be wrapped up in Steve’s arms as their lips met. 

Neither of them held back. Bucky lay atop Steve as the blonde’s hands were everywhere; along Bucky’s back, down to his ass, and then back up to slid under his shirt. 

“Guys I figured I’d come up and check on your both as it got really quiet and – oh god!” Tony walked in on Bucky laying a top of Steve, the two of them kissing each other senseless. “Steve, whilst I’m glad you and Buckeroo have sorted yourselves out I have to remind you that sex on in the living room is strictly forbidden.” Tony was now shielding his eyes.

The two boys shot up from the couch, both looking embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, face completely flush.

“It’s fine,” Tony laughed it off. “So I take it things between you two are better?”

“Yes,” both Steve and Bucky replied in unison. 

“And thank you,” Bucky smiled. “For everything.”

“Ah well you know me. Anything for young love,” Tony beamed at the pair. “Just not young love on my couch.”


End file.
